A Great Loss
by mrs tennant o3o
Summary: Mrs Hudson has a brain tumor. A bit of Johnlock as well. (Warning: character death)


**Hey guys! Not much to say about this one except that it's a bit depressing, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs Hudson came home one day looking weary and depressed, she sat at her table in the kitchen and thought about the news that she had just been told but she tried to hold back the tears, she didn't want to worry Sherlock and John. It was too late for that however, a tear managed to escape her eye and a few seconds later she was sobbing heavily, holding her head in her hands.

Upon hearing her, John and Sherlock rushed downstairs to see what was wrong, John sat in the chair opposite whilst Sherlock crouched down beside her.

"Mrs Hudson? What's wrong?" John asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I've b-been to the d-doctors today." She replied between sobs, Sherlock took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked, Mrs Hudson took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"I have a brain tumour." John and Sherlock froze in shock, not wanting to believe it, Mrs Hudson went on. "But that's not the worst part, the worst part is that its t- it's ter-terminal, they caught it too late." She said, starting to cry again, Sherlock got up and hugged her tight, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"How long do you have left?" John asked softly.

"At least a month."

After that, the boys of 221B made sure they spent as much time as they possibly could with her and made sure she was comfortable as she could be. It was hard for them as well, but especially for Sherlock as Mrs Hudson was more than a landlady to him, she was like a mother and it hurt him a great deal to think that soon she would be gone.

About three weeks later, Mrs Hudson called Sherlock and John from the kitchen and John rushed in to see her on the floor, unable to stand.

"Oh my God! I'll get you to bed right away, don't you worry." She nodded weakly as he helped her get up and supported her as she walked slowly to her bed. After helping her to bed, John got a chair from the kitchen and sat at her bedside.

"John..." Mrs Hudson said, he took her hand.

"What is it? What do you need?"

"I think it's time." John just nodded, trying to take this in.

"I'll text Sherlock to tell him to come quick." Mrs Hudson nodded and they sat there in silence, waiting. A few minutes later, Sherlock burst through the door out of breath, he paused to take in the sight before him before he rushed to the side opposite to John, sat on the bed and took Mrs Hudson's hand.

"Please... please don't leave me." Sherlock said desperately.

"Now now dear, you've got to stay strong, we both knew this day would come."

"Why so soon?" Sherlock said, his voice cracking as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but my time is coming to an end. John?" John looked up in response. "You look after him, okay?" John smiled sadly and nodded.

"Of course I will."

"Thank-you, now Sherlock, try not to mess up the kitchen too much with your experiments!" She said jokingly to lighten the mood a bit, Sherlock laughed dryly and nodded, trying to hold back tears even though some were already falling. Mrs Hudson shakily lifted her hand to wipe away a tear and Sherlock held her hand to his cheek which made her smile.

"I'll miss you." He said, trying to keep himself together.

"Stay strong dear, I'm sorry but I... I can't hold on much longer..." She took a deep breath before smiling and saying "Goodbye boys." Sherlock felt her hand go limp and he placed it back on the bed, his eyes wide in disbelief as his body soon racked with sobs, his shields were lowered as he let it all out. As soon as this happened, John rushed to stand by him and he held him, Sherlock gripped John for support and John let his own tears escape soon after that.

A couple of hours later, Sherlock was with John sat on the sofa after Mrs Hudson's body was taken away.

"Mycroft was right." Sherlock said after a while, John looked confused.

"Right? Right about what?"

"Caring is not an advantage." John's eyes softened, he vowed to himself that he would look after Sherlock as he's lost someone very dear to him and he had never seen Sherlock so broken and upset, Mrs Hudson's death had hit him hard. John put an arm around him and Sherlock leaned on John's chest as they sat back.

"I'll always be here for you, Sherlock, we'll get through this." Sherlock smiled sadly.

"Thank-you, John. I love you." John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the forehead.

"I love you too."

"Forever?" Sherlock looked up at him, hopeful and John kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Forever."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
